


Sirius, Smitten; Remus, Oblivious

by vague_ambition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, James Potter is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Multiple Orgasms, Sirius attempts to woo, Sirius vs. Remus's self esteem, Top Remus Lupin, all the cliches, gratuitous fluff, minimal angst, poorly planned seduction attempts, remus is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_ambition/pseuds/vague_ambition
Summary: It wasn’t until their seventh year that Remus realized it. Afterwards, though, he wanted to use a Time Turner to go back and hex some sense into his past sense. It was only a well-honed sense of restraint and knowledge of the consequences that stopped him from actually doing so.(Remus finds out about Sirius's crush on him and has no clue what to do.)





	Sirius, Smitten; Remus, Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that there is some discussion of Remus's furry little problem where Remus is quite hard on himself, and Remus uses (only to himself) q**** to refer to himself several times throughout the story (although as a descriptor, not as a slur-unless you hate the word it should be okay!)

It wasn’t until their seventh year that Remus realized it. Afterwards, though, he wanted to use a Time Turner to go back and hex some sense into his past sense. It was only a well-honed sense of restraint and knowledge of the consequences that stopped him from actually doing so.

He wasn’t quite sure when he should have caught on. Perhaps fifth year, when Sirius started dating Marlene shortly after Remus himself had gone on a few dates with Alice Fortescue. Perhaps sixth year, when, after breaking up with Marlene at the end of fifth year, Sirius paraded a number of boys and girls alike into their dorm--he’d screw anyone but a Slytherin. His trysts always occurred when Remus was in his usual armchair, with shocking regularity. At the time, he had assumed that it was because his location was confirmation that the room was free. Maybe when he had switched to just boys, Remus could have caught on.

But he did not. He batted away some mistletoe that one of the others had hexed to follow him around as a prank all Christmas season and objected strongly to whomever kept leaving chocolates on their bed. He did not realize that there was a reason red wine showed up alongside their stash of firewhisky after he had made a casual comment about preferring it beyond a sudden interest in muggle liquor after an incident with gin. He asked after Sirius’s flings, and then he asked why, near the end of sixth year, they stopped altogether. He accepted the shrug at face value and continued reading.

Remus was aware that Sirius was behind the new books that appeared, and the comfortable jumpers after his so-called prank on Snape. Sirius was trying to make it up to him, as though wool would repair his trust. He did like the jumpers, though. His closet had expanded significantly before he spoke to the other boy again, the last day of their sixth year. He would remember the blinding grin all summer long, settling it somewhere in between his ribcage and his flesh and allowing it to bubble up, happy and bright.

He first got an inkling that something was up when, on the first full moon of the summer, a dog appeared at his house in Scotland and curled up next to the wolf all night. Sirius was nowhere to be found in the morning--he always was good at apparation. It happened again the next moon. Remus’s parents exclaimed at the lack of injury, not realizing that they had entertained an extra guest. A week later, lounging in James’s house, Remus broached the subject with Sirius, who merely winked and said, “Well, Moons, I don’t have any clue what you’re talking about.” Remus ignored the way the wink sent a thrill down his spine.

The year began as normal, although Remus woke up to a brand new set of robes in his room the day that they were to return. He found that the pockets were full of his favorite Honeydukes chocolate. When he thanked his parents, they merely looked bewildered. If Remus did use a Time-Turner, perhaps that would be the moment he would go to, to point out how stupid he was being.

But no. No amount of mystery presents and comfortable nights spent with Sirius being unnaturally studious with him at the fire tipped him off. It took until now, now when he was kneeling on their dormitory floor, staring at a piece of paper that he had unearthed in Sirius’s trunk when looking for the map for their latest prank.

 **“Padfoot’s Foolproof Plan to Seduce Moony”** it said, in James’s steady hand. Following was a list, which Remus was currently gaping at, that explained many of the odd occurrences of the past years.

  1. Break up with Marlene
  2. Shower him in gifts of chocolate and new quills
  3. Make him jealous
  4. Make him jealous but make it very clear that you are only interested in men
  5. Mistletoe?
  6. Buy him wine--muggle books recommend this.
  7. Shower him in gifts of books and new jumpers.
  8. Make sure the fulls are okay during the summer
  9. New robes?
  10. Spend lots of one-on-one time
  11. Seem smarter?



Too late, Remus heard the door squeaking open. He panicked, grabbing the invisibility cloak that James had left on the floor and making himself as small as possible, to avoid being stepped on. It was good he had, as Sirius and James had just entered.

“I’m telling you, Pads, just tell him you’re in love with him,” James was saying, quickly glancing around the room to make sure they were alone.

“We don’t even know if he’s bent!” Sirius responded. Remus realized with a jolt that they were talking about him. James rolled his eyes as though they had had this conversation a billion times--which, maybe they had.

“Wouldn’t you rather know than keep this obviously bad seduction plan going? He isn’t going to catch on if he hasn’t yet.”

“But what if I ask him out and he turns me down?”

“Then you can fucking move on, instead of spending all your money on chocolate?”

“Ugh, Prongs, you’re no help. I don’t want to risk losing him.”

“Who charmed that mistletoe? Who took Polyjuice Potion almost every other day last year to make it seem like you were sleeping with half the school? I’m just out of schemes, Padfoot.”

“Well I’m NOT. I’m going to make him fall in love with me if it kills me.” Sirius huffed, before stomping out the door. James rolled his eyes again and followed.

Remus took off the cloak and stared after them in shock. Sirius was in love with him? Sirius had spent a long time with ill-advised seduction plans, trying to seduce him? It seemed impossible but the evidence was overwhelming.

He had never told anybody that he liked men as well as women. The only thing worse than being a bookish, poor werewolf was a queer, bookish, poor werewolf. It was easier to have nameless one-offs, which he had done several times over the summer, with men and women alike. It wasn’t like he would ever get married or have a long-term relationship, anyway. No point in dealing with homophobia on top of the other stuff. But he hadn’t ever considered his friends in that way. The thought of kissing James or Peter was distinctly unappealing.

Sirius, though--

Sirius, with his beautiful eyes and his aristocratic cheekbones. Sirius, with his bark of a laugh and his easy confidence. Sirius’s long, delicate fingers wrapped around his cock, Remus pulling his silky hair back. Sirius’s pink, thin lips pressed against Remus’s, Sirius on his knees with those lips around Remus’s cock, the way his long eyelashes would look if he looked up at Remus from that position. Sirius, wearing nothing but his leather jacket.

Remus shook himself from his reverie to realize that he was fully hard. He glanced at the map, forgotten in the revelations of other documents, to see that the others were all in the Great Hall, and moved towards his bed, undoing his pants quickly. He didn’t jerk off often, and preferred to do it businesslike, without fantasizing. Now, however, he could only think of the way Sirius would moan if he buried himself inside the other boy, the way he would look, spread out and debauched. He wondered if Sirius would like being tied up, or if he would tie Remus up. Would Sirius prefer to fuck or be fucked? Would he ride Remus, if he asked? Remus, mind swimming with visions of the other boy in various debauched positions came too fast, with a moan that he couldn’t bite back.

Fantasies were all well and fine, but Remus couldn’t date Sirius. He couldn’t tie him to a creature for the rest of his life, and if it wasn’t permanent, then he would lose Sirius and by extension, James. And, wherever the other two went, Peter would follow. Then he would be a lonely, friendless, queer, bookish, poor werewolf. Besides, if Sirius and James’s conversation was anything to go by, Sirius was in love with Remus. Remus didn’t know how he felt about Sirius--clearly, he was attracted to him--but he didn’t think he was in love with him. Tidying himself up and pulling his pants back up, Remus decided that he would let sleeping dogs lie. Perhaps he should even date somebody else, to stop Sirius from wasting his time.

***

Two weeks later, Remus was forced to reevaluate his assessment of his feelings for Sirius. Somewhere along the line, without him realizing, Sirius had jumped from the space in Remus’s heart labelled “Marauders” and carved out a Sirius-shaped slot all for himself. His laughs made Remus warm inside and his smiles caused a storm of butterflies. And, now that he knew to look for it, his fake-casual touches and heavy looks went straight to Remus’s cock.

It had been a frustrating two weeks. Remus had woken up to sticky sheets at least three times, and had been hard every other morning. His dreams were filled with king sized beds and naked Sirius. The worst dreams, though, were when Remus dreamt of waking up next to Sirius in the same bed, rather than different ones, his eyes hazy with sleep and Remus protesting his morning breath in between kisses. The life Remus could have, if he wasn’t a monster. The things that could happen, if there wasn’t a war coming, if the world was kinder.

Great, now he’s a queer, bookish, poor werewolf who is undeniably and annoyingly in love with Sirius Black. The last thing he needed was the ache in his chest whenever he looked at the other boy, the wrench in his gut when he thought about Sirius kissing someone else, the realization that he was probably making Sirius miserable by not responding but not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to reject Sirius and lose him, not the least because he didn’t want to reject Sirius at all. But he didn’t want to lead him on.

It was in the midst of this dilemma that the situation was worsened. Remus was fake-sleeping, hoping to avoid Sirius as much as he could, when James and Sirius started whispering near Sirius’s bed.

“What if I do a dramatic declaration?” asked Sirius. “We could buy some fireworks, do something in the Great Hall."

“Moony would hate that,” James began. “Plus, that seems a bit much, if you don’t want to put him on the spot.”

“Fuck, you’re right. Merlin, James. I don’t know what to do.” Sirius groaned.

“Just. Talk. to. Him.” James whisper-shouted.

“I can’t just talk to him! He’s Moony, with his tousled hair and those bloody freckles. He has those stupid jumpers and that secret pranking smile and whenever I look at him I just fucking melt and I can’t handle it.” Sirius ranted. Remus barely stifled a gasp. How? How was this real?

“Sirius, one more bad plan, and I’m telling Remus myself.” James said, his tone solemn. There was a long silence.

“Fine. I’ll do something.” Sirius conceded finally. Fuck. Now Remus would have to do something, too.

***

Remus was constantly on edge after that night, making sure he and Sirius were never in the same room. It worked for four days, until Friday afternoon, just before dinner. He had snuck off to the prefects bathroom to have a wank, as Sirius seemed convinced that he had to always have something in his mouth, and it was getting to him. As he dried off, it occurred to him that he was going to have to face this sooner or later. And because the universe hated queer, bookish, poor, skinny werewolves, especially those named Remus John Lupin, it happened sooner.

Remus opened the door of the prefects bathroom to see Sirius standing outside it with the map in his hands, leaning against a wall with a smirk that had Remus’s spent cock stirring feebly in his trousers.

“Fancy seeing you here, Moony,” he said, his eyes running over Remus’s body in a way that made him feel entirely naked.

“Sirius.” Remus said, groaning internally. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing much, Moonpie. Just decided that you’re done avoiding me.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” Remus tried. Sirius just raised a single eyebrow at him.

“Yes you have. I know you heard James and I the other night.” He sounded calm but Remus could see a flicker of nervousness in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Remus started. The other eyebrow went up too.

“You gasped when I complimented you. I realized your breathing was off--I’ve shared a dorm room with you since we were eleven, I can tell when you’re faking. I’ve been trying to talk to you since then.” Fuck. Well, Remus, it was nice having friends while you did. This is where it ends.

“Oh.”

“That’s all?” Sirius asked, fidgeting slightly.

“I...I don’t know.” Remus replied. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything, yet,” Sirius said. “Come with me to the Astronomy Tower.” Remus, wanting to prolong the moments before he lost the best thing(s) in his life, nodded. Sirius grinned the grin that made Remus’s knees weak, and began walking.

When they get to the Astronomy Tower, Remus realized he should not have agreed. Sirius had set up a table with a tablecloth, candles, wine, and two plates that probably had a warming charm on them. He even had a muggle record player that he had somehow enchanted to work playing...was that David Bowie’s new album? Fuck, there were flowers.

“Sirius--” he began. Sirius looked up at him, his grey eyes flashing. Remus had to do this. He had to. “I can’t date you.” Remus forced himself to hold Sirius’s gaze while his friend’s face fell.

“Are you straight?”

“No,” Remus said, sighing.

“Am I not your type?” Sirius pressed.

“Not my...no, you are.” Remus responded. Sirius always knew when he was lying anyway.

“So you just don’t like me like that,” Sirius concluded, sounding dejected. “I suppose that’s the danger with friends.”

“I--” Remus began, but he looked at Sirius’s disappointed face and figured he owed him at least this. “That’s not it either, Sirius. If I was a different man, I could. If I--”

“Wait a second,” Sirius straightened up and advanced towards Remus. “Is this because of your furry little problem? It’s not sexually transmitted, is it?”

“Uh, no, not that I know of but,” Remus tried again, blushing.

“Remus. John. Lupin.” Sirius drawled, coming closer again. “I love you. I love you with that scar on your nose. I love you with the way you get grumpy near the full moon. I love you in the hospital wing after--although I wish you didn’t end up there so often. I don’t love the wolf because it hurts you, but I don’t love you in spite of you being a werewolf. I’ve known since second year about your furry little problem and it has never bothered me.”

“You deserve someone with more to offer!” Remus exclaimed, trying to ignore the thrill that ran through him at Sirius’s words. “You deserve someone who isn’t a monster, who is going to be able to find a job next year, who is....better than me.”

Sirius growled as though he was in his animagus form at Remus’s words, startling him. “Nobody is better than you.” He was practically pressing Remus against the wall now. “I want you,” he said. “I want you in my bed, I want you holding my hand in the Great Hall, I want your morning mumbles and the ink on your nose when you study too hard. I know all of the things you hate about yourself but it does not matter to me, I know all of those things and I still want you. Remus, I fucking love you. If you don’t want me, tell me, before I keep embarrassing myself, but do not be a bloody martyr about it if you do.”

Remus Lupin had a significant amount of self-control. He was very good at holding himself back, and doing The Right Thing, other than on the full moon. But there is only so much holding oneself back that even a man with remarkable self-control can handle. And he had hit his limit. 

He surged forward and kissed Sirius, as he had been fantasizing about since he found that damned paper. His hands went to Sirius’s hair and he tangled them in it as he opened his mouth to allow Sirius’s tongue to slip in. Sirius moaned into his mouth, and Remus’s head was spinning. It could have been a minute, an hour, or a year later when they finally broke apart, panting. Sirius raised his hand and brushed his thumb over Remus’s kiss-swollen lips, his eyes more black than grey with his blown pupils.

“Now was that so bad?” he asked, his voice rough.

“I suppose it wasn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Remus responded, smiling. “This is quite the set-up you’ve got here.”

“I read some Muggle magazines for advice,” Sirius said, blushing. “There’s a meteor shower tonight and I thought it could be romantic?” Remus blinked, taken aback. That was a certain level of thoughtfulness that he didn’t expect from Sirius, even a Sirius in love.

“You thought correctly,” he said, finally. “Shall we eat before we forget?” Sirius nodded and moved to pull Remus’s chair out for him.

“Hey, I _was_ raised by aristocrats, I know how to treat a date,” Sirius said in response to Remus’s raised eyebrow. “Of course, they expected I would use it for some heiress vaguely related to me, not a queer werewolf with McGonagall’s propensity for tweed and Dumbledore’s love of books, but I think I quite prefer it this way.” Remus couldn’t help but laugh.

“And,” Sirius continued, his voice gravelly. “I know how to treat them at the end of it, too.”

“I hope your parents didn’t teach you that,” Remus said, feeling a jolt of arousal run down his spine.

“That’s all me.” Sirius winked. Remus suddenly wanted to be done with dinner very quickly.

***

When all was said and done, they barely even saw the meteor shower. As soon as they finished dinner, they were trading kisses between sips of wine, hardly breaking apart long enough for the latter, let alone to look up. When the wine was finished, the kisses became deeper, longer.

Remus gasped as Sirius slid his hands under his jumper, sliding them up and down the expanse of his back as they made out, sliding them over his chest, fiddling with a nipple in a way that made Remus moan into his mouth. Sirius responded in kind when Remus fisted his hands in his hair again, pulling it a little.

“Fuck, Moony,” he gasped. “Do that again.” Remus obliged, pulling it harder while Sirius moaned again. Remus, already quite hard, felt himself grow harder at the sound.

“That your cup of tea?” Remus asked, trying to hide his delight. He certainly knew he liked it rough, but he didn’t dare hope Sirius would be submissive. Sirius snorted in response.

“Only you would say something like that in this kind of situation,” he teased, before growing more...well, serious. “You’re my cup of tea, Remus. Being yours is my cup of tea. I want you to own me.” Remus kissed him deeply, before grabbing his arse.

“Be careful what you wish for,” he muttered into Sirius’s ear, and was rewarded with a whimper. Fuck, this was his fantasy coming to life.

Scratch that. Because Sirius had pulled back and was now sinking to his knees, tugging at Remus’s trousers, unzipping his fly with his fucking teeth. _This_ was his fantasy.

“Merlin,” Remus breathed. “Sirius, you don’t have--”

“I have been fantasizing about sucking your cock for three years, at least,” Sirius retorted, looking up, long eyelashes shading his dark-blown eyes the way that Remus had imagined they would. “If you would be so kind as to oblige, that is.” Remus, breathless, merely nodded in response.

Sirius Orion Black was pulling down his pants. He, Remus Lupin, felt Sirius Black’s breath ghost over his harder-than-ever-before cock. They were on top of the Astronomy Tower and Sirius Black was in love with him and he was about to--

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Sirius smirked, all hints of nervousness entirely gone. “And you can pull my hair. You can fuck my face. Do whatever you want to me.” And then Remus was enveloped in the wet heat of Sirius Black’s mouth and he could distantly hear himself moaning as he snapped his hips forward, holding Sirius’s head in place. Sirius moaned around his cock and the vibrations were possibly the best sensation Remus had ever felt in his life and this was going to be over embarrassingly fast but Remus couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Fuck, Sirius, fuck--” he babbled, not caring how he might sound. “You’re so good--” he cut off as Sirius did _something_ with his tongue that significantly impaired his ability to formulate words. “Pads, fuck, Sirius. I love you, fuck, I love you so much.” Sirius moaned around him at the words that had escaped without permission, and then Remus’s entire world was centered around Sirius and Sirius’s mouth. The noise of the night was gone, and Remus was coming into Sirius Black’s mouth on the Astronomy Tower, pulling his hair harder than he meant to while Sirius swallowed as though he was dying of thirst.

A minute or so later, when Remus was sitting down and had caught his breath, leaning on Sirius, he turned to Sirius to repay the favor.

“No it’s…” Sirius suddenly looked embarrassed. “I already came, when you did.” Remus stared at him, shocked. Sirius shrugged. “I really liked you pulling my hair.” Speechless, Remus could only kiss him, tasting himself on Sirius’s tongue.

“Hey,” Sirius said, when they finally pulled apart, some time later. “Did you mean what you said? Do you…”

“Yes, I love you,” Remus nodded. “I only just realized it recently but I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” Sirius beamed, his whole face lighting up, and Remus felt his heart swell. Then his expression changed, a sly face that Remus usually associated with pranks.  

“Then I would very much like to be fucked by my boyfriend,” he smirked and Remus couldn’t help but give a probably-goofy smile in response. Hell, he was seventeen, he could get it up three times in one night. “I told James and Peter not to be in the dorm after dinner.”

“I think that can be arranged, then,” Remus responded. “But, I have to ask, why didn’t we go there first instead of having sex on the Astronomy Tower?”

Sirius looked downright wicked now. “Because, darling, I have a bit of a thing for exhibitionism. And I daresay you do too, or you would have objected.”

Remus had nothing to say to that.

***

They made it halfway back to their dorm in record time, after Sirius cleaned up the tower with a lazy flick of his wand. They would have made it all the way, if Remus, feeling an uncharacteristic exuberation, hadn’t pulled Sirius into a secluded corner and proceeded to kiss him for five minutes. Sirius’s eyes flashed up at him.

“Merlin, Moony,” Sirius gasped. “I was expecting you to be all prim and proper about this. I thought I would have to be patient and wait until you were ready before I could get manhandled.”

Remus laughed throatily. “You’d be surprised. I think I’m capable of more than you realize.” He rolled his hips to accentuate his point. Sirius groaned before grabbing Remus and reversing their positions so Remus was now pinned against the wall this time.

“Remus Lupin,” he grinned. “I am so glad that I didn’t know about this about you yesterday. It would have made my fantasies so much worse, and the past several years _so_ unbearable.”

“You could have said sooner, you know,” Remus said between kisses. Sirius scoffed.

“I basically had to argue you into it today,” he replied. “Who knows if you would have listened to reason back in fifth year?” Remus shook his head fondly.

“Look, I’m sorry if I think you deserve better than a monster.”

Sirius pulled back, his face set in an unusually grave expression. “I’ve said it once tonight and I will say it again until you believe me. You are not a monster. You are a person with an illness that you did not ask for, and you punish yourself every day for having it. You are one of my best friends--in fact, you are my best friend, since James is my brother--and I have been in love with you for years. I don’t think I’m good enough for _you_ but if you really want to look at it in a way that will appease your guilt, if you really think I deserve something great, then don’t I deserve the thing I want more than anything?” Remus, taken aback by his normally-jovial friend’s expression, merely nodded. “Then I deserve exactly you.” Sirius finished, once again cupping Remus’s face with his hands and kissing him. “Understood?” Remus nodded again, blinking back unexpected tears welling in his eyes. He knew his friends loved him, and after tonight, he knew Sirius did too, but it was one thing to know and another thing to hear it said.

“Now, I believe that somebody promised to fuck me into the mattress tonight?” Sirius asked, his face slipping back into his trademark smirk.

“As long as you’ll still respect me in the morning,” Remus joked, his voice annoyingly shaky.

“Baby, I’ll kiss you awake in the morning and bring you breakfast in bed. I know a guy who knows where the kitchens are,” Sirius winked, overdramatically. Remus just shook his head, laughing, and followed the other boy to their dorm.

***

Finally in their dorm, Sirius crowded Remus into his bed, draping himself on top of Remus in a way which would have been the norm for his exceptionally clingy friend, if it was not for the kissing and definite hardness that Remus felt nudging him. Remus, almost despite himself, let out something between a moan and a growl, grabbing the shorter boy and flipping their position, so that he was holding Sirius down. He didn’t miss the way that Sirius’s eyes grew darker at that, nor the stifled moans.

“What do you want, Sirius?” he asked, his voice pitched low and more breathless than he cared to admit.

“Fuck. I want you, I want you inside me,” Sirius panted, canting his hips upwards. Remus, wildly, felt the urge to laugh at this beautiful man beneath him, his lips kiss-swollen, his eyes dark, his hair spread about the pillow. This wonderful being who somehow, miraculously, wanted him so desperately that he was practically humping the air.

He chucked, deep in his throat, and began divesting Sirius of his clothes. He got as far as the third button on Sirius’s shirt before the other boy let out a groan of frustration and cast about for his wand. Before Remus knew what to think, their clothes had disappeared.

“Sirius,” he chided. “I liked that sweater.”

“You’ll get it back, promise,” Sirius responded. “I only--ah--sent them to the wardrobe.”

“Hmm,” Remus kissed his way down Sirius’s chest, before pulling back. “Do you know any other spells that might be useful right about now?” Sirius obliged, mumbling a few words under his breath and then letting out a gasp that Remus knew meant he had just filled himself with lubricant. However, Remus had fucked enough muggles to know that foreplay would be brilliant, even if it wasn’t strictly necessary in this case.

He slowly circled Sirius’s entrance with his index finger before pushing it in slowly. He wasn’t sure how experienced Sirius was, so he didn’t want to go too quick, too fast. He slowly increased the pace, until he found the spot he had been looking for and Sirius was moaning even louder beneath him.

“Re--Remus,” Sirius panted. “Please...another. Fuck.” Remus was nothing if not considerate, so he added his middle finger alongside his index finger, and was rewarded with even more wanton noises from Sirius.

“Remus--” Sirius said again, looking up at him suddenly. “Want you to fuck me. I haven’t...wanted you to be my first.” Remus stopped moving his hand, suddenly, to a displeased whine from Sirius.

“What about all those people last year?”

Sirius made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh. “Only person I’ve ever been with is McKinnon. The rest were James in Polyjuice. Trying…” He trailed off as Remus took the opportunity to begin moving his hand again, pressing into Sirius as deep as his fingers could go.

“Trying to make me jealous?” Remus asked, smirking. Sirius nodded, breathless. “It didn’t work, did it? Did it, Sirius?”

“N..no.” Remus added a third finger at that, stretching Sirius out as much as he could. If he was going to be the first to fuck him, he didn’t want any pain whatsoever.

“You know why it didn’t make me jealous, love?” Remus heard the words come out of his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him. He had fantasized about this kind of thing before but now that it was actually happening he felt high, more aroused than he had ever been, and extremely thankful that he had already come twice today--otherwise there would be no chance for him to keep it together long enough to not embarrass himself.

“Why?” Sirius seemed to be having trouble speaking.

“Because you’re mine,” Remus practically growled, capturing Sirius’s lips in a kiss. “Are you ready, baby?” He really did not know where these pet names are coming from, but Sirius nodded emphatically, his eyes flickering again to Remus’s at the pet name, a slight smile dancing across his lips. Merlin, he was beautiful.

Remus pushed into him, slowly, carefully, until he bottomed out. He kept a close watch on Sirius’s reactions, waiting until the flicker of pain faded into a demanding look before pulling out slightly and slamming back into him. Sirius whimpered at the first thrust, causing Remus to pause.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Sirius nodded emphatically, seemingly speechless. “Sirius…”

“Yes, yes, this is amazing, this is all I’ve ever dreamed of, so please just fuck me,” Sirius babbled. Remus, satisfied, grinned and began fucking Sirius in earnest, slow at first, but building up to a steady and unrelenting pace.

“Fuck, Remus, fuck,” Sirius couldn’t seem to stop speaking. Remus didn’t know if he could form words, himself. His entire world was once again narrowed down to Sirius, this time his body and face and chest, and, of course, his tight asshole clamped around Remus’s dick, eliciting sensations that all the other men he had fucked could barely hold a candle to. Without thinking, Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius’s neck, sucking hard on a spot to stifle his own moans.

“Remus, I’m going to come, Re-” Sirius’s whole body spasmed, clenching tightly around Remus’s cock. Remus followed him over the edge, vaguely aware that he was shouting Sirius’s name.

***

A few minutes later, they found themselves lying side-by-side in Remus’s bed, trading lazy kisses.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Remus said at last, gesturing toward Sirius’s bare chest. “You kind of made a mess."

“Mhmm, five more minutes,” Sirius murmured, leaning in again. Before Remus had the chance to object, the door flew open with a bang.

“Oi! Pads! I asked Lily out again and she actually said--” James started talking before he had properly entered the room, letting out an uncharacteristic shriek when his eyes fell on them. “Oh, Merlin, gross! Pete, run away or be scarred for life!” Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus scrambled to pull the sheets over their naked bodies. James turned back to them, rolling his eyes.

“Next time, put a charm on the door or something. Congratulations, I’ll kill either one of you if you hurt the other, etcetera, please try not to give me any heart attacks now that I’m finally going out on a date with Evans!” He practically sung the last part before turning on his heel and slamming the door shut behind him with one last call of, “Take a shower and put some clothes on, horny bastards!”

Sirius and Remus merely looked at each other and laughed. Remus realized that he was perhaps happier than he had ever been, and pulled his new boyfriend in for another kiss before they, inevitably, went to face James and Peter’s teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (and then they all lived happily ever after and nothing bad happened ever)


End file.
